In traditional mobile communications, the performance of mobile radio access can largely depend on the hardware setup through the mobile device design process and/or the fixed radio frequency regulations. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) rules specify: the frequency separation between uplink and downlink pass bands in a frequency division duplex pair to avoid transmitter-to-receiver interference; frequency guard band protection between two independent radio systems to reduce mutual interference impact; the exclusion zone between transmitting and receiving equipment to control the potential interference; specially designed radio filters to reduce out-of-band emissions with sharp band edge attenuation; and/or protocols for scenarios for turning off the radio.
Additionally, mobile communication services are fast expanding in service content delivery and in service coverage scale. However, with such expansion, the wireless communication industry has a commensurate need for spectrum. Currently, the wireless communication industry is evaluating the use of spectrum in the 600 megahertz (MHz) to 700 MHz range. Millimeter wave (mmW) communication, which is typically 30 gigahertz (GHz) to 300 GHz, where wavelengths are 10 millimeters (mm) to 1 mm, is also being evaluated. However, the challenges of utilizing mmW communication for two-way mobile communications are numerous. For example, the performance of mmW communication can be degraded in shadow regions in which the mmW base station (BS) device does not have line-of-sight communication with the mobile device.